Kettil
Kettil is a boy that appears in the comic "Snowmageddon" and the accompanying mini-comic, "Thaw Fleet". Biography Meeting the Dragon Riders Chilblain sends iron ore to Berk and other locations very punctually, however, Gobber notices of late, they have not received any at all. Concerned, some of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and the Dragon Riders sail to chilly Chilblain to find out about the lack of deliveries. They find that the village is in chaos from the arrival of Dragons and the eruption of Mount Ymir. While the adults meet and discuss their predicament, the Dragon Riders meet with three Chilblain kids named Kettil, Frey, and Gunilla. Unlike the adults, the children are interested in Dragons and Dragon riding. They teach Hiccup and the other Riders about a game they play called "Snowmageddon", which involves a snowball fight while "surfing" on sleds across the snow. Training a Dragon As Chilblain and its people are threatened from the impeding volcanic eruption, Hiccup has an idea of utilizing the Dragons that were attracted to the volcano to help save the village. He grabs Kettil and flies away with him on Toothless into the volcano. Having been raised with snow and ice, Kettil is not even sure what magma is. Hiccup lands and takes Kettil on a fast course to training a dragon. They slowly approach what appears to be a Skrill resting on a ledge, offer a treat, then Hiccup grabs Kettil's hand and places it on the Dragon, forming a physical contact. Kettil then rides this dragon for the rest of the Comic and saves his people. Physical Appearance Kettil is a lean boy that appears to be about the same age as Hiccup in the Dragons: Defenders of Berk series. He has dark blonde hair tied back in a thick pony-tail, so thick it sticks out from the back of his head. In the Comic he wears green pants, a yellowish tunic, and a slate blue scarf, in addition to metal pauldrons and olive green gloves. However, his clothing color does not remain consistent throughout the comic - at times his scarf appears red and potentially confused with Astrid in the comic at a distance, as she is also wearing a red scarf. Trivia *Kettil appears to have easily trained a Skrill, despite other areas of the Franchise indicating that they are not trainable. However, because of the dragon artwork seen throughout the Comic, and the inconsistencies on appearance and color of the Dragon, it could also be surmised that the Dragon Kettil trains is a Deadly Nadder. This would more readily fit with the rest of the Franchise. Gallery Snowmageddon-ChilblainKids.JPG Snowmageddon-Kettil2.JPG|Flying with Hiccup into Mount Ymir Snowmageddon-Kettil3.JPG Snowmageddon-Kettil4.JPG|Training a dark blue dragon that appears to be a Skrill, wearing a blue-grey scarf Snowmageddon-Kettil5.JPG|Kettil returns on a Dragon with the colors of Stormfly (in the Comic) and a red scarf Snowmageddon-Kettil6.JPG|Kettil's scarf is red and the Dragon appears very similar to Stormfly; Kettil is returning with the Dragons to save the village Snowmageddon-ChilblainDragons.JPG|Kettil is seen with a red scarf and riding a Brown Dragon Snowmageddon-Gunilla3.JPG|This is most likely not Kettil, but has a similar appearance and shape Snowmageddon-ChilblainDragons2.JPG|Kettil assisting with rebuilding his village on a brown dragon and no scarf ThawFleet-FreyAndKettil.JPG|In "Thaw Fleet" ThawFleet-ChilblainKids1.JPG ThawFleet-Kettil.JPG ThawFleet-ChilblainKids2.JPG Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Children Category:Viking Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragon Riders